


Mamma Mia

by Winged_Monkey28



Category: British Actor RPF, Mamma Mia! (2008), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Big Greek Wedding, Everyone is Single - Freeform, F/M, Greek Holiday, Inspired by the Movie and Music of Same Name, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Monkey28/pseuds/Winged_Monkey28
Summary: Two weeks on a gorgeous Greek island, ending with a wedding.Four equally gorgeous and single men fighting over the same woman.Let the games begin!Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or music of Mamma Mia. It served as my main inspiration for the story. That and all original characters are my own.





	1. Ferry Ride to the Island

The sky and the water blended together in hues of blue. Not a cloud could be seen from one horizon to the other. The sun soaked into everything it touched. The only thing that kept the heat at bay was a gentle breeze.

Cassidy leaned back on the bench. She closed her eyes, listening to the rumble of the motor as the ferry cut through the water to the island. She smiled. Two weeks on a Grecian resort was just what she needed. That her best friend was getting married was just a bonus.  
A coolness sweeping over her body indicated someone had walked into her sunlight. Her brow wrinkled slightly. She had found this spot to get away from the packed lower deck. Now someone had to stand in her sunlight.

The offender coughed, possibly trying to get her attention. When her eyes stayed closed he asked, “Bride or Groom?” The accent was definitely American. 

Keeping her eyes closed, Cassidy sighed and answered, “Bride.” She could hear him shuffle a bit. “Could you please step to the side? You’re in my sun.”

He coughed again. “Oh, my bad. I only asked because it seems like everyone on this boat is heading to the island for the wedding. Whole thing has been booked for the next two weeks.” He plopped down next to her on the bench. She felt a knee brush the side of her leg.

Something tickled the back of her brain as he spoke. She knew that voice from somewhere. She cracked open her eyes.

He was sitting sideways on the bench, facing her. His brown hair was just long enough to shift with the wind. Chunky sunglasses covered his eyes, but she could see a mischievous smile. He raised his hand and gave a shy wave.

Cassidy fully opened her eyes and sat up. She took off her sunglasses to get a better look at him. He mirrored her, taking off his. Hazel-brown eyes studied her as she searched her mind, trying to remember. Her jade green eyes widened as it hit her.

“Oh my God! You’re Damon Bradley, I mean Peter Wright!”

“Not what I usually hear, but yes,” he smiled and laughed. He ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. “Robert.” He extended his other hand, dropping the one on his neck.

“Cassidy,” she reached out and took his hand. Robert smiled with full teeth as his other hand came down on top of them. She watched as he lifted their combined hands, pressing his lips just above her hand on the back of her wrist. She pulled her hand free with a cough. “So how about you?”

“What about me?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Bride or Groom?”

“Groom, old friend and I had a few weeks between filming gigs.” He draped an elbow on the back of the bench, resting his chin in his hand. His new position brought him closer. She could see shades of green hidden in with the brown of his eyes.

They fell into silence as she couldn’t find anything to talk about and he just sat there, staring at her. She looked down to her lap, fidgeting with her glasses.

“Where are you coming from?” he asked, startling her out of her fidgeting. She looked back up to see him grinning wide again.

“Kansas.”  
Robert sat up. He began to look around, his brow furrowed. “Funny I didn’t see any tornadoes. Where’s Toto?”

She laughed at the joke. “Ha ha, I’ll have you know. You didn’t see any tornadoes because I flew in on my broomstick,” she winked and was rewarded with a full body laugh from Robert.

“Robert? Are you up here mate?” a voice boomed from the staircase before a blonde head popped up. The blonde head was attached to broad shoulders. Muscles stretched the thin material of his t-shirt. He turned around as he reached the top of the stairs, revealing sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile.

Cassidy heard a sigh from Robert as she looked at the newcomer. Her eyes widened again.

“Oh my God, Kevin!”

Robert tried to hide his laugh with a cough as the blonde man looked at her with a slightly confused smile. He nodded and stepped forward offering his hand. “Chris.”

“Cassidy, don’t tell me you’re a friend of the groom as well?”

“Relation of the bride, actually,” he corrected. His Aussie accent rumbled from his chest.

“Sofia never mentioned you. Not even when we went to see Ghostbusters,” Cassidy frowned. She heard a cough and looked up at Chris. He glanced pointedly down. She was still holding his hand. She let go with a giggle that had her inwardly cringing. A chuckle from Robert behind her set hairs on her neck on edge.

“You know Sofie?” Chris asked sitting down on her other side. Robert huffed and settled back on the bench, slipping his sunglasses back on.

“I’m the Maid of Honor. I’ve known her since we attended Oxford,” Cassidy grinned.

“How did a Yank come to study at Oxford?” Chris asked his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Scholarship. I wanted to get out of my comfort zone when I decided on a college.” Chris nodded at her answer.

“So are you a professor, like Sofie?”

“No, I went on to get a PhD in Psychiatry. I work as a counselor.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion coming from the staircase.

“I’m telling you, Ben, I saw Chris duck up here.” A mop of auburn curls and a pair of blue eyes popped above the hole to the staircase. The eyes crinkled with laugh lines as they spotted the three sitting on the bench. “Ha! I was right! Come on.” The eyes looked down as he spoke to someone below deck. He turned away and made his way up the stairs. He was followed by a man with shaggy dark hair. They were both wearing snug t-shirts like Chris, but their build was leaner. Although the ginger haired man had more mass than his friend Ben. Ben’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. Cassidy recognized them both as they cleared the stairs.

“Hamlet and Coriolanus!” she gasped. Her cheeks flushed at all the fangirling.

They had a similar reaction to Chris, grinning awkwardly. The ginger laughed with a ‘ehehehe.’ He stepped forward first.

“Tom, pleasure to meet you,” he said lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. He dropped it only to be caught by Ben.

“Benedict.” He simply squeezed and released the hand.

“Mates, this is Cassidy. She went to Uni with Sofie,” Chris chimed in as they settled on the bench across from Cassidy, Robert and Chris. 

“Really?” Tom perked up, leaning forward on his knees. They spread wide, forcing Ben to slide down the bench. “I’m a Cambridge man myself.”

“I won’t hold it against you,” Cassidy quipped with a smile.

Tom’s eyes made a quick scan of her, one of his hands dragging along the stubble on his chin.

“Darling, you can hold anything against me you wish,” his voice came out as smooth as silk. Cassidy felt a shiver despite the warmth of the sun.

“Down boy,” Ben said shortly, his lips thinning.

“You’ll have to excuse, Ben. He’s a bit seasick,” Tom said with a wink. Cassidy laughed in response. Ben growled in irritation.

The ferry’s horn let out a blast, signaling they were approaching the dock. Cassidy slid her sunglasses back on and stood. All her new companions stood as well, towering over her. She swallowed as she looked up at them with a smile.

“It was great meeting you guys. I’ll see you around the island.”

Ben gave a strained smile and nodded. Chris smiled broadly and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Tom took her hand and kissed her knuckles once more. This time he lingered and met her gaze with his. “A pleasure,” he said his breath blowing across her knuckles. His gaze slid sideways as he dropped her hand. 

Cassidy turned to see Robert hide a scowl with a smile. He grasped her hand in both of his again. He didn’t try kissing it this time.

“We’ll see ya around, Kansas.” He said, squeezing her hand. He was the closest to her height, but still stood taller by a few inches. Cassidy made a note to dig up her tall heels for the wedding reception. She nodded with a smile and extracted her hand from his. She turned and made her way downstairs.

“I thought her name was Cassidy?” she heard Chris ask.

“Not now Thunder-thighs! I don’t want to hear a word from you or Brit One and Brit Two,” Robert growled.


	2. The Game is On

Cassidy had barely stepped onto the dock when she was bowled over by a small woman. She kept up a constant stream of words, a mix of Greek and English. Cassidy laughed, and dropped her suitcase so that she could embrace her friend.

“Sofie, calm down, at least keep it to one language,” Cassidy said in Greek as they let each other go.

Sofia’s dark eyes danced with mirth as she grasped Cassidy’s shoulders. The breeze ruffled her chocolate brown curls. “Chickadee, it’s so wonderful to see you!” she replied in Greek. “You have changed your hair,” Sofia switched to English. She twisted a strand of Cassidy’s blonde hair around her finger. “I wanted a change,” she answered in English, pulling her hair out of Sofia’s grasp. She rose an eyebrow at Cassidy but kept quiet. “Sofie!” “Christopher!” Sofia turned as Chris, Tom, Ben and Robert disembarked the ferry. She squealed and jumped into Chris’s arms. He easily lifted her into a bear hug.

“How is my favorite cousin?” he asked in Greek as he gently dropped her back onto her feet.

“Christopher, I would like to introduce you to my friend,” she turned to Cassidy.

“Yes, we met on the ride here,” Chris smiled at Cassidy, “and maybe we should stick with English for the benefit of my friends.”

“Don’t worry about me friend,” Robert said in Greek. The others turned to him in surprised. He shrugged at them before turning to Sofia. “It’s a pleasure seeing you again. John is one lucky bastard,” Robert said in English as he pressed a kiss to each cheek.

“Robert! Watch your language,” Sofia playfully slapped his arm.

“Sofie, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought two of my friends with me. This is Tom and Benedict,” Chris said, gesturing to his friends. They each greeted her as Robert had with chaste kisses to her cheeks.

“Of course I don’t mind. You brought Dr. Strange and Loki to my wedding,” Sofia smiled, pressing her hands to her cheeks. “I’m only disappointed that you didn’t bring Captain America and the one that turns green. What is he called?”

“The Hulk,” Ben answered, speaking for the first time.

“Come on everyone. Let’s get you all settled into your rooms. Benedict and Tom, I’m afraid you’ll have to double up. We have very few rooms available,” Sofia said, walking down the dock. The group followed.

“That’s what you get when you wedding crash boys,” Robert snickered. Ben remained stoic and Tom’s lips thinned slightly before laughing it off.

****

Cassidy was unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Her jaw clenched to keep from falling open as she answered.

“Hello,” Tom smiled. He was dressed in a pair of swimming trunks and sandals. A towel was draped over his shoulder. “I’m knackered from the trip, but I find the best way to beat travel fatigue is to keep active. Would you do me the pleasure of joining me for a swim?”

She couldn’t help letting her eyes roam from his face, down his neck and across his sculpted chest. Cassidy stopped herself at the waistband of his shorts. She swallowed as she met his gaze. His eyes burned into her. She shook her head.

“Thank you for the offer, but I still need to finish unpacking. Then I’m meeting Sofia for drinks, maybe another time?” Cassidy said with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

“Right, quite alright, I look forward to it,” Tom said, clearing his throat. He smiled before turning to leave.

Cassidy leaned against the door after she closed it, letting out a breath. She jumped as another knock sounded at her back. She swung the door open.

Robert stood with his hand poised to knock again. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

“So I just passed triple zero on my way here,” Robert said. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts. He had shaved his goatee, leaving his cheeks and chin smooth.

“He wanted me to join him for swimming,” Cassidy said trying not to laugh at the James Bond jab.

“Well that’s too bad for him. Sofia sent me to fetch you,” he waggled his eyebrows above his sunglasses. He held his arm out for her to take with a smirk.

“Come in, I still have a few things to unpack,” she said. She stepped to the side for Robert to enter. He raised his eyebrows as he passed her, whipping off his glasses.

“You don’t feel uncomfortable, letting a strange man into your room while you unpack your delicates,” he asked in a deep English accent. Cassidy laughed as she closed the door.

“My delicates are already unpacked so I’m not worried,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

“But still, you have a strange man in your room,” he grinned, blocking her way. He leaned forward. His face was inches from hers. Cassidy grinned in return. She could smell spicy aftershave and mint.

“I think I can handle myself,” she said with a gentle push. He stepped out of her way. “So how do you know John,” she asked as she returned to her suitcase.

“Worked with him on a few films,” Robert wandered around the room, looking at the artwork hung on the wall, “It’s how we both met Sofia. She consulted for us while we were shooting in England.” He stopped at the desk. He flipped through the information binder. He turned back. “So you live in Kansas?”

“No,” Cassidy looked up from placing some shorts in the bottom drawer, “I came here from Kansas. I was visiting family. My practice is in Brooklyn.”

“Really, I’ll have to look you up the next time I’m in town. I have a penthouse in Manhattan. All done?” he asked as Cassidy stowed her empty suitcase in the closet. She nodded and he rubbed his hands gleefully. “Milady?” he again offered his arm. He put his sunglasses back on as they both approached the door.

****

Tom entered the lounge and quickly joined Ben and Chris at a table. Ben pushed a tumbler with whiskey across the table to him. He accepted it with a nod. He swallowed it in one gulp, letting out a hiss as it burned down his throat.

“Strike out with the Yank, yeah?” Ben asked with a smirk. He refilled Tom’s glass.

He only shook his head as he picked up the glass again. He sipped thoughtfully this time.

“He has to be twenty years her senior. She’s practically old enough to be his daughter,” he said suddenly. Ben and Chris exchanged a look.

“Tom, mate,” Chris said, “We’ve just barely arrived. Don’t throw in the towel yet. Remember that make-up artist he was seeing while we were in New Mexico?”

He nodded, looking into his glass. “I know.”

“Maybe you should back off,” Ben said. Tom shot him a look. He shrugged. “All I’m saying is the ink is barely dry on the tabloids about you and that American singer. You just won a Golden Globe. Do you really want that kind of distraction right now.” Tom harrumphed, taking another sip.

“You’re one to talk, mate,” Chris said. “When’s the last time you had a good ‘distraction?’” he used air-quotes with a smirk. He took a long drink of his beer.

“That has no relevance in this discussion,” Ben said. He scowled and slouched down in his seat. Chris laughed at his response.

All three heard the sound of a full bodied feminine laugh. Across the lounge Cassidy sat next to Robert at a table with Sofia and John. She was the one  
laughing. Robert caught their gaze and raised his water glass in toast towards the men. Chris returned it with a smile, but Tom slouched down mirroring his friend.

“Oh come on,” Chris said, “You’re going to have to get used to seeing them together. He’s the Best man.”

“Is he really?” Tom asked more to himself as he took another sip of his drink. He straightened as Cassidy looked to see who Robert had toasted. She followed suit with her own drink. Tom plastered on a smile as he returned the toast. “We’ll just have to see about that,” he said through his teeth, maintaining the smile.


	3. Dance floor Fever

A light breeze drifted through the open window of Sofia’s bedroom. She sat on her bed as Cassidy stood before a full length mirror. They were getting a final fitting for their gowns. Cassidy’s bridesmaid dress was a simple floor length Grecian style made of grey silk. 

“You have to admit, Chickadee, about any woman with a pulse would trade you places right now,” Sofia said.

“Can you find one and bring her here?” Cassidy pleaded as she sat on the bed next to Sofia.

She fell back on the bed with a groan. For the last two days she felt like a tennis ball, bouncing back and forth between Tom and Robert or Bobby as he insisted she call him. She enjoyed both their company, but was beginning to feel like a toy two children were fighting over.

“Oh, come on, it’s adorable to see them competing for your attention,” Sofia said, brushing hair out of Cassidy’s face. She laughed at the scowl that marred her friend’s brow.

“I’m pretty sure my ‘attention’ isn’t the only thing they’re competing for. If he could see this…” Cassidy waved her hand at the room. Her face went from scowling to thoughtful.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there with you. Is your family well?” Sofia stood in front of the mirror. The seamstress efficiently tucked and pulled at the white gown.

“You had a wedding to plan. You didn’t need to be globehopping.”

Cassidy raised her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. The work of the seamstress revealed a bit of bulge in Sofia’s lower abdomen. She gasped as she caught her friend briefly caress the bulge. She sat up and met Sofia’s surprised expression. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Sofia simply smiled and nodded, a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh my God, Sofie! When did you find out? That’s why you moved up the wedding, isn’t it? I’m so happy for you!” A dam burst inside of Cassidy as she rushed over. She looked up and down between Sofia’s face and where the bulge was now hidden in the folds of the dress. Sofia laughed.

“John and I want to announce it at the reception. We will need to explain why I’m drinking water instead of champagne,” she said. She grasped Cassidy’s hands. “Will you please be the Godmother?”

“Of course! You just try and stop me,” Cassidy’s voice cracked as tears formed. The two hugged, careful of the pins in both their dresses.

****

That evening there was a party being held to entertain the early guests. The music alternated between a DJ and a local band. The dancefloor was packed from edge to edge. Cassidy stood at one edge watching the mass of dancing bodies. A hand grasped her arm. She was surprised to see Chris grinning at her. She had worn her tall heels, but he still stood over her by a few inches.

“Come on Cass, I’m under strict orders to help run interference tonight and I intend to enjoy it,” Chris winked as he pulled her into the crowd. Cassidy allowed him to with a laugh.

They neared the center and Chris released her only to rest his hands on her hips. They began to dip and sway to the beat of the music. Cassidy rested her hands on Chris’s broad shoulders. She felt her skin flush at the sensation of muscles rippling under her fingers. She shook it off with a laugh and lost herself in the dancing. The space between them shrank as more people came onto the floor. Cassidy’s heat continued to grow as they frequently brushed against each other. She kept from making eye contact. She gasped in a breath as his hand settled into the small of her back and pulled her forward. Her hips were now grinding with his.

She looked up and was overwhelmed by the mix of mirth and heat in his gaze. His smile wasn’t as gentle and innocent as it had been when he pulled her out there. Their faces were inches away. She could smell cinnamon on his breath as they continued to dance, eyes locked.

She shook her head and pushed at his chest. He let her go. Cassidy weaved her way through the crowd off of the dance floor.

“Cass!” she heard him call from behind her.

She gasped for air as she broke out of the crowd. She glanced behind her to see Chris following closely. She kicked off her heels. She ducked down to scoop them up as she made a break for the patio that stretched the length of the room. Making her way across the cool marble she spotted a narrow staircase going down. It probably led to one of the gardens. She took the steps two at a time, almost slipping a few times. She slowed as she felt cool grass beneath her feet. She listened for signs of pursuit, when she heard none she strolled over to a nearby tree. There were no lights but the moon was full and bright in the sky, casting a soft glow on everything. A short wall allowed an unobstructed view of the water.

Cassidy sighed as she leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree. She dropped her heels onto the ground at her feet. Correction, she dropped one shoe. Shaking her head she returned her gaze back to the sea.

“Cinderella, I presume,” a baritone voice said from her side. She jumped to see Benedict emerge from the shadows between the cliff-face and the tree. 

He cracked a rare smile as he looked down at her solitary shoe. “Which Prince Charming are you running from?”

“Neither,” Cassidy answered. She pushed away from the tree and perched on the edge of the short wall.

Benedict raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as he settled on the wall, a few feet away from her. They both looked out at the water in silence.

“What’s with the Severus Act?” Cassidy asked, breaking the quiet.

“The what?” Benedict turned to look at her.

“Snape, Harry Potter, come on you’re British, Alan Rickman?”

“I am familiar with the actor. I happen to do a spot on impersonation of him,” Ben scowled, raising his nose indignantly.

Cassidy bristled at the ideal of someone actually looking down their nose at her.

“This,” she gestured at him. “You’ve practically had a little storm cloud floating above your head since you got here!” Ben huffed in reply but remained quiet otherwise.

“I lost out on a part,” he answered a short time later.

“I thought you were keeping pretty busy these days.”

“In film and tv, yes, this part would have put me back on the stage,” Ben sighed as he looked over at Cassidy. “You’re cold, here.” Ben shrugged off his jacket and slung it across her shoulders. She hadn’t even noticed the cold until the warmth of his jacket enveloped her. His hands brushed her shoulders as it was settled in place.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. Ben returned it with a slight lifting of one corner. “A play?” she asked.

“Yes, in London,” he answered. He reached forward to pull the edges of his jacket closer. His knuckles brushed her collar bone. He quickly let go and set his hands in his lap. He looked down.

“Shakespeare?” Cassidy asked, scooting closer along the wall. He looked up at her movement.

“Yes, an adaptation of Othello. I auditioned for the role of Iago,” he answered.

“They’re idiots to not cast you after the way you performed as Hamlet and Richard the III.”

Ben looked her in the eye. “Aye there’s the rub. The producers thought that my talent would outshine the rest of the cast.”

“You really miss the stage don’t you?” Ben looked surprised at her question.

“That’s a very insightful observance,” he drawled.

“You may play detective occasionally, I do it for a living,” Cassidy grinned at him. He laughed in response.

“I suppose observation skills are necessary for a successful psychiatrist,” he said, nodding. “The experience of the stage is so different from film. There is no cut. You mess up a line you adjust and move on. You can’t afford to let a mistake trip you up. The energy is thick, feeding me more as I improve my performance. It’s better than any other high I’ve experienced.”

“Any?” Cassidy asked, raising a brow and smirking. She was pleased when a full bellied chuckle escaped him. He shook his head.

“Okay, second best.”

They sat again in a comfortable silence. Cassidy caught herself yawning. She looked over to see Ben mirror her.

“Sorry about that. I should get to bed.” Ben rose to his feet as she did. Without any shoes on, he towered over her. She moved to shrug off his jacket. 

He stilled her with a hand to her shoulder.

“Keep it for now. Would you like an escort to your room? Keep whoever you were running from at bay?” he asked with a curl of his lips. Cassidy shrugged and turned to climb the stairs.

They made their way up the stairs in silence, avoiding the ballroom once they reached the top. The party was still going strong.

“Do you specialize or are you just a general practitioner?” Ben asked as they approached the main building.

“I see higher paying clients to keep up with the bills, but I spend a lot of time helping with abused and exploited children.”

“Really? That’s very admirable. Have you ever thought of Doctors Without Borders or something similar?” Ben looked down at her.

“I have but the timing has never been right.” Cassidy played with the cuff of Ben’s jacket as they continued through the entrance and into an elevator.

“Why Chickadee?” Ben asked abruptly. The elevator chimed as it climbed the floors.

“Sofie and I went to see Mamma Mia when it came out in theatres. We couldn’t stop singing the songs for weeks afterward. Unfortunately I kept singing chickadee instead of chiquitita. By the time we figured it out it was too late.” She looked up as Ben chuckled. “You should do that more.”

“Do what more?” he asked with a confused smile.

“Laugh, smile, it’s a vast improvement over your Snape act,” she grinned.

“But what would the fun be in that?” he asked sounding like Alan Rickman. He grinned widely at the shocked look on Cassidy’s face.

The bell chimed and the doors opened. He followed her down the hall. They came to a stop in front of her door.

“Well you have been safely delivered to your domicile. I shall depart now,” he said with a dramatic bow.

“Why do I feel like I have to bestow a favor or something?” Cassidy giggled.

Ben looked up from his bow and extended a hand. Cassidy tentatively took it. His blue eyes held hers as he pulled her hand toward him. He placed a light kiss across her knuckles. He grinned and released her hand. He straightened back up to his full height.

“Consider your favor bestowed,” he said in a way that sang of knights and damsels. Cassidy smiled.

“I had a nice chat. Good night.” She giggled as Ben executed a sharp bow before coming back up to snap his heels together and salute. He made an about-face and walked back down the hall.

Once inside Cassidy leaned back against the door. She took a deep breath and caught the scent of smoke mixed with some kind of evergreen. Her hands flew to her collar as she remembered she still had Ben’s jacket.

****

Not long after Ben settled in Tom came bursting through the door. It banged against the opposite wall before swinging shut. Ben sat up on his cot.

“Oi, Tom, you’ll wake the whole building!” Ben watched his friend take a few steps forward, swaying slightly. “Mate you’re pissed. Drink some water and go to bed.”

“Oh I’m pissed alright in both the British and American way. Why are you trying to get between me and Cassidy?” Tom slurred and pointed a finger at Ben.

“Oh bugger off, Tom I’m not trying to, what’s the American term? Cock block you. We came across each other in the gardens and had a nice chat,” Ben got out of bed and walked over to him. Tom squared his shoulders and tilted his jaw up.

“Why was she wearing your jacket then?”

“Because she was cold and I was being a proper gentleman. Bloody hell, you’ve done the same thing for strangers on the red carpet,” Ben said. He pulled his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated breath. “Look, I’m going to go see if there’s anyone in the kitchens. We both need to have a nice cuppa.” He pulled on some shoes and grabbed his wallet. Tom simply stared at him with narrowed eyes. He made no movement to get out of Ben’s way as he left. Ben shook his head and sidestepped around.

By the time Ben returned Tom was sprawled across his bed. A half empty bottle of water sat on the night stand. Ben set the paper mug of tea next to it and toed off his shoes as he went back to bed. He flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

“It was just a nice chat,” he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes.


	4. The Morning After

A light burning across his eyes pushed Tom closer to consciousness. He groaned at the pressure on his brain.

“Bullocks,” he grumbled.

“It speaks!” Ben chimed. Tom cracked open his eyes. He stood at the window, open to the sea breeze. Ben sipped from a mug. Looking at Tom he raised it in silent question. Tom shook his head slowly.

Wiping his face, Tom sat up in bed. He scratched at his chin. He should at least get this under control if he wasn’t going to shave it completely. He grunted and reached for his water bottle. He saw the cup of cold tea next to it.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” he said quietly. He looked over at his friend.

“You’ll have to be more specific. You apologize for coughing too loud,” Ben said with a teasing grin.

“Last night, we’ve known each other a long time now. I shouldn’t have jumped like that,” he responded, running a hand through his hair. “I have enough to worry about with Robert and Chris.”

“Chris?” Ben looked at Tom sharply. Tom nodded.

“He and Cassidy got quite up close and personal at the party last night. She bolted. I waylaid him. He introduced me to Uzo,” Tom said the last with a groan as his head throbbed. He got out of bed, dug around in his bag and went to the bathroom. He emerged wearing running shorts and a tank top.

“I need to clear my head,” he said as he picked up his iPod and tucked it into the pocket of his shorts.

****

Cassidy let out a sigh as she settled into her new hiding spot. Last night had been eventful to say the least. She didn’t know what to think about her reaction to Chris. She had let herself go with the flow and enjoyed herself. It had been such a long time. Then things had intensified and Cassidy felt overwhelmed. In the moment she wanted nothing more than space to breathe.

She smiled as she peeked between the branches of the tree. In the warm morning sun sat the squat whitewashed wall she sat on last night.

Her time talking with Ben had been one of the more enjoyable moments on this holiday. It had been refreshing to just sit and talk without worrying about amorous ulterior motives. Not that she would have minded them coming from Ben.

Cassidy was pulled from her thoughts by a light tug on the foot she dangled from her perch. She let out a small gasp when she looked down to see the object of her thoughts grinning lopsidedly up at her. He wore a crisp white shirt tucked into a pair of kahki board shorts. From her seat, she could see a hint of chest hair where his shirt was left unbuttoned. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but his eyebrow rose. It was almost as if he noticed the track of her gaze. She cleared her throat and raised a brow in return. His smile morphed into a sly grin.

“You have to be part dryad. I keep finding you under this tree,” he paused, “or up in it.”

“You have hit it square on the head. I don’t even have an apartment back in New York. My home is a large oak tree in the neighborhood park.”

Ben laughed at her confession as he removed his sunglasses. His eyes shimmered with mirth as he looked up at her. His gaze followed the arc of her foot, along the curve of her calf, stopping where he shorts ended a few inches above her knee. The gaze felt almost physical. She felt a flash of heat in his eyes as they met before she looked away. She shivered despite the warmth of the day.

“Would you join me back in my room?” Cassidy bit her lip after the words left her mouth. Ben gaped up at her, his cheeks flushing.

“What?” he asked with a swallow. His Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Um, your jacket, I still have it from last night,” she stumbled through her words. 

“Oh,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t need it immediately, but if you have the time.”

“I was just finishing up my commune with this tree,” she grinned as she shifted around to climb down. 

She tried to ignore the fact that her rear was swinging around in his line of sight. As she shifted her weight to her lower foot, the bark gave way. Cassidy skidded down the side of the tree until she was halted by a pair of strong hands at her waist. She let go of the tree as he lowered her the rest of the way down. As her feet touched the ground, she could feel the presence of him directly behind. His hands stayed at her waist. Her t-shirt had ridden up in the halted fall. Her skin tingled where his fingers rested. His breath ruffled the hair next to her ear. Cassidy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around.

Ben dropped his hands, but didn’t step back. He looked down at her. She felt speechless as she gazed back up at him. He licked his lips and she sensed him begin to shift.

“Cassidy! There you are. I’ve been looking for you all morning,” Robert called as he came up the stairs. He stopped as he took in the scene before him. Ben coughed and stepped away from her. Robert’s grin widened. “How ya doing Benny boy?”

“Fine. How are you Bobby?” Ben blandly replied. His mask of disinterest and boredom from the last few days slipped back into place. Cassidy frowned. She had hoped he was beginning to open up.

“Great,” Robert clapped his hands together. He extended one toward Cassidy. “I’ve been sent to fetch you for some Maid-of Honor slash Best Man activities with the immediate wedding party. Well, I wasn’t sent, I volunteered.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about the sailing trip Sofia planned. I just need to grab some things and I’ll meet you at the pier,” Cassidy smiled at Robert.

“I’ll go with you,” Robert said, stepping forward.

“That really isn’t necessary. I need to give something back to Ben,” she reached out and grabbed Benedict’s arm. She felt the muscles twitch in his arm at her touch. She looked up to see surprise slip past his mask.

“Is that what kids are calling it these days? You know, I thought we had something going,” Robert said gesturing between himself and Ben. When Ben didn’t react, Robert shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll see you down at the pier Cassidy, darling,” he said the last with an exaggerated British accent. He turned and descended back down the stairs.

“Well, let’s get going,” Cassidy said, dropping her hand from Ben’s arm. He looked down as if he were disappointed the contact had ended. He shook his head of whatever thoughts were running in his head.

“Shall we?” his mask disappeared as Ben smiled. He extended an arm ahead of him to the ascending stairs. Cassidy nodded and lead the way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs they met Chris. His eyebrows shot up as he spotted Cassidy.

“Cas, please, let me apologize, I didn’t mean to be such a tosser, I got carried away in the moment and I-” he stopped as Cassidy raised her hand.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for Chris. We were two consenting adults. If anything I should apologize to you,” she held up a finger as he began to protest. “I was overwhelmed in the moment and needed some air. I feel bad about you feeling like you did something wrong.”

“Aw, you don’t have anything to feel bad about. We should do it again sometime,” he said with a bashful grin.

Cassidy glanced sideways at Ben. His mask was firmly back in place.

“Maybe,” she said, seeing Ben turn his gaze to her out of the corner of her eye. “I need to get going. I’ll see you around.” Cassidy moved on towards the main building of the hotel.

She gave an exhausted groan as they reached the front entrance at the same time Tom was returning from a run. He looked between her and Ben in confusion before smiling at her. He pulled out his earbuds as they approached.

“Good morning Cassidy. Ben.” He held the door open for Cassidy before entering after her. Ben followed after them. They were quiet as they entered the elevator.

“Wonderful weather today, isn’t it?” Tom asked. He stood next to Cassidy with Ben behind them.

“Yes, I love the island this time of year,” she replied.

“This isn’t your first time here?” Tom asked.

Shaking her head, Cassidy said, “This island has been in Sofia’s family for years. I would often come here with her during breaks from Uni. They only developed the resort a few years ago.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Cassidy exited and Ben followed. A frown slipped across Tom’s face before he smiled at her.

“Well I’ll see you later, Cassidy.” His smile went back to a frown as his eyes met Ben’s just as the doors closed.

They walked down the hall in silence. Cassidy and Ben looked around at everything except each other.

“Well this simple walk has turned into quite the gauntlet, hasn’t it?” she smiled up at him as they reached her door. He laughed.

“Yes, it would seem so. Now they will all think I’ve joined the queue.”

“Would that be so bad?” she asked as she opened the door. She left it open for him to follow. His eyes darted to the bed.

“Well, bros before hoes, I believe is the slang.” Lucky for him, her back was turned to the closet and she didn’t see his face contort in disbelief at his own words. “What I mean to say, is that Tom and I go back quite a bit and he seems to have taken quite a fancy to you.” He wiped his face in frustration and wished to be gone quickly so he could dislodge his foot, shoelaces and all.

“What if I don’t quite fancy him?” she asked, turning with his jacket in hand. She held it out, making him enter father into the room. Their fingers brushed as he took it. Their gazes locked and she raised a brow in question.

“I’m not quite,” he winced, “sure what to do about that,” he answered honestly. His fingers still lay against hers on the jacket. He brought it closer to him. She didn’t let go and was pulled closer.

She looked up at him and waited. She wasn’t sure what but she waited. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes and back again. He licked his lips again like he had at the tree. He abruptly stepped back, shaking his head. She let go of his jacket.

“Thank you again for last night,” she looked down at her hands. She looked up to see Ben struggle to answer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Yeah, me too, I mean I enjoyed it as well. Have fun on your sailing trip,” he gave a small wave and beat a hasty retreat. He closed the door behind him. 

Cassidy let her legs give way as she sat on her bed. She took a deep breath before standing back up to gather her things.

As he walked down the hall Ben brought the jacket to his nose. His cologne and aftershave had faded and were replaced with a distinctively feminine smell. He closed his eyes in the elevator. He and Tom needed to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter in work. I will be posting some of my other works to keep you occupied meanwhile. Keep an eye out. Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Worship

A surprising figure was standing at the dock as the wedding party returned from their cruise. Fun had been had by all. The only mischief Robert stirred was regaling everyone with embarrassing stories about the groom.

"Is that?" Cassidy trailed off as she squinted. She turned to Sofia who only smiled. Cassidy felt excitement well in her chest as the figure became clearer.

The woman's platinum blonde hair was artfully streaked with hints of pink and blue and swept up into a loose bun, most likely held together by color pencils. She shaded her gaze as she watched the approach of the boat. A wide grin split her face as she waved. Her tall, lithe body bouncing with excitement.

"I wasn't even sure if she was coming until she called from the airport this morning," Sofia grinned as she and Cassidy returned the new arrival's wave. Cassidy wrapped an arm around Sofia in a hug.

"Who's that?" Robert asked, lowering his shades as he gazed toward the dock.

"Down Robert," Sofia smiled, "That is the third Musketeer, Shannon."

The two women practically jumped from the boat as soon as it was close enough to the dock. The three women danced around each other talking excitedly in Greek. Even in sandals, Shannon stood taller than the other two. They came to rest as Robert cleared his throat.

Shannon slid her sunglasses down her nose as a single brow rose. Her grey eyes meticulously observing him.

"I was given the impression this was more of a dynamic duo than an ensemble," he said, smiling and taking his sunglasses off completely. "Robert." He held out his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hollywood. Shannon Greenwood," she accepted his hand. The corner of her mouth twitched up as he placed a quick kiss across her knuckles before releasing her hand.

Cassidy watched the exchange with a grin. Robert didn't know what he was getting himself into. She was glad to have one less person to dodge over the next few days.

Robert offered to help with Shannon's luggage and they made their way up to the resort. At the main entrance Cassidy saw Benedict and Tom walking along a nearby footpath. She held the urge to call out to them. Both men had furrowed brows and were speaking animatedly with their hands. She couldn't hear their argument as they were walking away.

"Sof wasn't kidding. Mr. Conrad and Mr. Holmes," Shannon said in a hushed voice over Cassidy's shoulder as she also watched the two men walk away. "He loves showing it off on film, but now that I've seen the live version, Hiddlebum looks yum!"

Cassidy and Sofia broke out in laughter. The sound broke up whatever the two British gentlemen were arguing about and drew their attention. Benedict gave a slow smile as his gaze met Cassidy's. Tom's eyes darted to the new arrival. Shannon studied him from behind her sunglasses.

"How was your sailing?" Benedict asked as they made their way over to the group. Cassidy swore she heard Robert grumble something about Brit one and Brit two under his breath.

"It was a lovely time," Cassidy answered. "Ben, Tom, I would like you to meet Shannon Greenwood. Shannon, I believe these gentlemen need no introduction for you." Shannon smiled as Ben politely shook her hand. Tom cradled her hand in his as he pressed a slow kiss to the back of her hand. His eyes darted up to hers just as he lifted his lips. Cassidy was almost offended that Tom could be so fickle.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Ben's question shook Cassidy from her observation. She looked to see a rare smile on his face, at least when others were around.

"Actually, I feel like a lie down before dinner. Walk me to my room?" Cassidy tilted her chin down to look over her sunglasses at Ben. His cheeks tinged red as their eyes met and Shannon let out a wolf call. Cassidy laughed it off as she pulled Ben away from the growing chaos. It always had a way of concentrating with Shannon at its center.

She didn't release Ben as they entered the lobby. Neither spoke as they waited for the elevator, but he shifted her grip so they were holding each other by the arm. The elevator doors slid open with a ding. As they entered, Ben looked up into the corners before swinging Cassidy into one of the corners. His hands came to rest on the walls of the elevator, caging her in.

Her sunglasses slid down her nose as she whipped her head up to meet the alien like color of his eyes. She felt a throb in her body as she saw the heat of want in his gaze.

"Now, I believe we were interrupted earlier," his deep voice drawled as he lifted the sunglasses from her nose. He slowly dragged one of the earpieces from the base of her neck down to slip it onto the front of her wrap-style one piece. He brushed his knuckles against the bare skin of her chest as it came to cradle the crook of her neck. His fingers threading into her hair. Despite the warmth she shivered.

Cassidy stood still as she waited to see what he would do next. Her breathing became heavier with anticipation. She kept eye contact the whole time. They were mirror images as their tongues darted out to wet their own lips. Ben leaned in closer and finally brushed his lips lightly across hers. His tongue darted out to lightly trace her lips before brushing back against them, harder this time. He inhaled quickly as her hands came up to thread into his hair. He moaned into her mouth as she simultaneously opened her lips and tugged gently at his hair.

His hands went to cup her rear as he lifted her against the corner. Her legs reflexively came up to wrap around his waist. They let out a mixed groan as her mound pressed against his bulge through their clothes. Ben pulled away as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival to her floor. He gently set her back on her feet. He kept hold of her hands as he backed out of the elevator. He stopped once they were clear of the doors. He took a deep breath as he pulled her close, embracing her. Cassidy pressed the side of her face into his chest as she also caught her breath.

"Well that escalated quickly," she felt more than heard him say with a chuckle. She couldn't help smiling in response. She looked up as they grinned at each other, lips swollen from their kiss. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. His hands moved slowly up and down her back. Cassidy stepped out of his embrace, clasping his hand in hers. Without a word, she turned and walked to her door. Ben said nothing either but would occasionally squeeze her hand. She would squeeze back in silent response.

When she stopped at her door she could feel his presence behind her, not touching, but close. She closed her eyes with a shiver as he blew out a deep breath that hit from the back of her ear to the skin of her shoulder left exposed by the swimsuit. A moment later her hair was moved as lips pressed to that shoulder. With a nibbling movement, the lips made their way up her neck to the shell of her ear.

"Open the door, Cassidy," his voice reverberated from his chest against her back. She was very sure this was what he called his 'jaguar in a cello' voice.

"What's the magic word?" she asked with a smile as his lips made their way back down. She let out a gasp as he suddenly spun her around. Her insides clenched at the site of his pupil blown wide.

"Please," he ground out with a growl. Cassidy was really enjoying seeing this side of Ben. She broke eye contact only briefly to dig out her key and insert it. No sooner had she turned the key than he reached around her to turn the handle. He gently nudged her inside as he pushed the door open.

His brazenness seemed to flee once they fully entered the room. Cassidy had snatched up the key on their way inside. She made it a few steps into the room before she realized he hadn't followed. He was looking down; his brows draw together.

"Hey," Cassidy said, making him look up. "What is it? We don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

"That's just it," he said slowly. "I'm more than ready. It's been so long since I've connected with someone the way I do with you. It doesn't hurt that you put nymphs to shame in that bathing outfit," he said with a cheeky grin before getting serious again.

"So which am I, a nymph or a dryad?" she asked playfully, closing the distance between them.

"Both, neither, you're a damn goddess," he answered before reaching down and sweeping her up into his arms. "and I plan on worshiping you properly."

He set her down on her feet next to the side of the bed. He paused as his hands landed on the knot that held the wrap secure around her waist. He looked her in the eyes, silently asking for permission. She could only nod. His fingers worked quickly to undo the knot. The skirt had barely hit the floor when his hands slid up her body to her shoulders. Fingers hooked under the straps and pulled them out and down. When he tried removing them completely she stopped him. He looked up in surprise. She only smiled and took one of his hands. She guided it across her breast, grazing them slightly before resting it on another knot. This one held the front of her outfit together.

Ben grinned as he caught on and quickly dispatched the knot. His fingers slid beneath the fabric, touching the skin beneath. His knuckles grazed the underside of one breast before pushing the fabric out of the way. He repeated the process with the other breast. Cassidy's breath was short as she watched him eye her breasts like he had found a delectable treat. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before pressing them to her breast just above the areola. His tongue swirled out in a circular motion. She gasped, griping his head as his lips latched onto the nipple. His groan vibrated through her as she tugged on his dark curls. She arched back as alternated laving his tongue and scraping his teeth over the sensitive nipple. One hand supported her as the other finished pushing off the top of her suit. He moved his lips to the other breast briefly before urging her down to the bed with his hands on her hips. He managed to stay attached as she scooted up the bed and he followed, crawling up her body.

He let go of her breast with a slight pop and looked up at her. Her fingers were still lightly massaging his scalp. His eyes closed partially and he leaned into the feeling, letting out what could only be considered a deep purr. His eyes snapped open and he was moving up until his lips were devouring hers. His fingers squeezed at her waist before slowly working the bottom of the suit down her hips. His lips left hers to start trailing down her hip.

"Oh, my little goddess," he moaned as he bared the junction between her thighs. "So sweet smelling and wet," he purred, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. Once he had fully removed the bottom, he pushed her knees apart settling himself between her legs. His face hovering over her mound.

Cassidy reached for his head to pull him up to her, away from the place he was looking at like a starving man. He looked up with a grin that faltered as he saw her apprehension.

"Please," she croaked out.

"Has no one shown you attention down there before?" as he asked the question he slipped a finger down to press gently on her bud. She arched off the bed at the touch. She shook her head as he pressed her hips down with the other hand.

"I don't usually get anything out of it," she said breathlessly. Ben's eyebrow arched quizzically.

"I believe my little goddess that I just proved that to be untrue," he moved his fingers so that now his thumb began making lazy circles around her bud. Cassidy threw her head back with a moan. Her hips bucked against the hand holding them down. She whimpered as he took away the thumb only to cry out as his tongue parted her lower lips. His teeth grazed slightly before his lips locked around the now throbbing bud. As his lips attended to her bud, the fingers of his free hand began probing the wet heat of her entrance. She was beginning to shake as one finger then two slowly slipped in. They crooked slightly as he felt for that specific spot. He growled as her walls began to clench around his fingers. The two stimulants at once were enough to tip her over the edge with a moan. He lapped at her like a cat liking cream as he caressed her though the spasms. He gently removed his fingers as he climbed back up her body.

Through the haze of afterglow, Cassidy reached out to cup the front of his pants. The bulge there strained against the fabric. Ben buried his face into the crook of her neck with a groan.

"My turn," she said with a husky voice, squeezing gently. He pressed against her hand as his teeth grazed the pulse point of her neck.

"Not yet," he ground out, drawing in a deep breath. "When we're both naked I don't plan on allowing you to leave this bed for quite some time. We still have a dinner to go to." He carefully extracted her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to be having a lie down?" He grinned before pressing his lips to hers. He lightly skimmed his hands over her body before climbing out of the bed.

Cassidy propped herself up on one elbow with a look of disbelief.

"What?" he asked as they stared at each other.

"Forgive my bluntness but men don't usually do something like that without expecting at least a hand job in return," Cassidy said rapidly. Ben barked out a laugh in response.

"Well this gentleman knows how to treat his woman like the goddess she is, not a plaything," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. He took her lips in one more deep kiss before stepping away from the bed. "Now get some sleep. You will be needing all your energy later this evening." He winked with a grin before letting himself out.

Cassidy stared at the door a few minutes before collapsing back onto the bed. Her eyes drifted shut as the exhaustion of the day caught up with her. Her last thoughts were the way his lips felt against her skin.


	6. Gimmie A Man After Midnight

A light knock at the door woke Cassidy from her nap. A smile curled her lips as she threw on a robe to answer the door.

“Couldn’t wait until after dinner?” she practically purred as she opened the door. She sputtered as she realized her visitor was not Benedict.

“Well no hon, I barely had a chance to say hello before you were dragged off by tall dark and British,” Shannon drawled with a wry smile. “Don’t you just look like the cat who got the cream.” She waggled her eyebrows as she entered the room.

“More the other way around actually,” Cassidy replied as she closed the door. Shannon’s brow flew up and her mouth dropped open in mock shock.

“Lordie, I thought the British were proper gentleman,” she said in an exaggerated southern accent, fanning herself with her hand.

“He was,” Cassidy smiled, “He stayed clothed the entire time.”

Shannon took in the robe and lack of clothes underneath. “You mean he…”

“Yep.”

“And he didn’t even…”

“Nope.”

The taller blonde plopped onto the bed in genuine shock this time.

***

Benedict hummed to himself as he looked into the mirror to shave. He detected movement in the corner of the reflection.

“You certainly didn’t waste any time,” Tom said as he leaned against the doorjamb to the bathroom. His face was schooled into a blank stare.

“You seemed happy enough sniffing after the new arrival,” Ben replied, meeting his gaze through the mirror. Tom’s face flashed with suppressed emotion before he regained his stoic stare. Ben returned to his shaving.

As Tom opened his mouth to reply there was a knock on the door. He closed his mouth with a snap and left to answer. He returned with Chris. The pair shuffled a bit as they both jockeyed for a position at the door. Ben chuckled lightly at the sight.

“I hear congratulations are in order, mate,” Chris said as he took up Tom’s former position at the doorjamb. Tom scowled slightly from outside the bathroom.

“For what exactly?” Ben asked a mocking tone.

“You know, you and Cass, Sophie told me she saw the two of you leave for her room.”

“Do you really think if anything serious had happened I would be here talking to you two?” Ben asked as he turned to face them. He wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face.

Chris looked at him in confusion and Tom scowled.

“Bollocks, you haven’t been in this good of mood since…” Tom trailed off as a thought lit up his eyes. “Does she know about Sophie?”

Ben gave Tom a warning glance as Chris became more confused.

“Of course, why wouldn’t she? She’s her maid of honor,” Chris spoke, looking between the two. His eyes blew wide as the unspoken thought hit him. “Oh! But… oh. I thought you finished things with her?”

Ben’s jaw clenched as he averted his gaze.

“I got it,” Chris said quickly as there was a knock at the door. He returned with Robert in tow.

“Hey guys. You’d think we were back on set. Jammed into the same little bathroom. No. Wait a minute that was all of you. I had my own.” Robert smiled as he looked around. When no one returned his smile, he coughed. “Tough room. Well. I am here on behalf of the groom to invite you all to the ‘stag do’ as you all would call it back home. Since we’re stuck on an island going to the strip club will be substituted with crashing the girls ‘hen party.’” Robert looked around. Tom and Chris shrugged. Robert turned to Ben. “What about you Romeo? Looks like the only way you’re getting any tonight is if you play a little subterfuge.” He spun on his heel and made for the door. “I’ll keep my intel on Sophie on the down low for tonight,” he called out as the door shut.

Ben groaned as he wiped his face with both of his hands. He had a long night ahead of him.

***

The boy’s night started innocent enough at the bar of the hotel. Beer was consumed as shots were passed around. Chris challenged Robert to drink boilermakers with him. After that Robert was a slurring mess. He whispered into John’s ear. He nodded, and Robert pulled out a bugle stashed in the satchel sitting at the end of the bar. He put it to his lips and let out an off-tune blast. Most of the gathered men winced at the sound and shouted at him.

Robert stood at attention and raised his hand to his forehead in an awkward salute.

“The groom has requested we move on to the pieces de resistance for the night,” he mispronounced as he reached into the satchel again and extracted multiple half face masks. They were painted in various designs. He kept a devil themed mask for himself and handed the rest out.

“What are these supposed to be for?” Tom asked as he chose a mask.

“So this is how this will work. See these symbols on the forehead? Once we crash the girls party we each target the one wearing a mask with the matching symbol. No swaps or trades once we get there. The only given match of course will be John and his lovely bride.”

Everyone donned their masks and the group left the bar. Robert led them around the back of the building to a path that wove through an olive grove. As they traveled farther from the building artificial light gave way to bright moonlight.

In the distance the thrum of base reached the ears of the party. Dim lights could be seen. A few of the men began to hoot in victory. Robert quickly turned around and shushed them louder than any of them had been.

Ben hung back in the rear of the group. He had kept his drinking to a minimum. He watched as Tom and Chris half supported each other most of the way. Now they separated, seemingly suddenly sober. They made ridiculously elaborate hand signals to each other and broke off from the group. The rest separated as they fanned out to surround the clearing ahead. The music became clearer as they came closer. Ben half hid in the shadow of a tree as the ladies came into view. A stage was set up in the middle with a microphone and speakers. A dark-haired woman was currently singing “Man Like That” into the mike. Ben scanned the crowd for Cassidy. There were many women there. A few had a similar shade of hair. They all wore the same half face masks as the men. Ben could see some of the symbols were repeated on multiple masks. He shook his head at the confusion that would add to the already inebriated men. They were all dressed in various styles of Grecian gowns. He grinned as he realized a way he would be able to identify Cassidy.

The woman onstage finished to a roar of applause. She blew kisses and bowed before handing off the mike and exiting the stage. The woman she handed off the mike to had hair like Cassidy’s, pulled up onto her head in a pile of curls.

 

_I_ _think it’s so cute and I think it’s so sweet_

_How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me_

_But let me stop you right there, oh, before you speak_

_Nah to the Ah to the No, No, No_

_My name is No_

_My sign is No_

_My number is No_

_You need to let it go_

_You need to let it go_

_Need to let it go_

_Nah to the Ah to the No, No, No_

 

Her voice was slightly off key, but she sang the song with enthusiasm. Ben was certain he had found his mark. He licked his lips as she swayed her hips, accentuating each “No” with a thrust to one side then the other. He began to slowly creep closer.

He nearly bit his tongue as the sound of a bugle blast interrupted the song. The women looked around and gathered closer together near the stage, facing outward. They let out a scream as the men jumped out from concealment.

“I come for my bride. My men come for companionship,” John called as he stepped closer to the group. A woman with a matching mask stepped forward.

“You and your men may have what you seek, but first you must provide tribute to the goddesses that oversee this celebration,” she stated, standing firm in front of John. He looked for Robert in confusion.

Robert held up a hand above his head.

“Bachelors! Assemble!” he called out before breaking down into a fit of laughter. The men gathered around him. Grumbles could be heard from Chris and Tom as they neared. Once everyone was gathered around Robert reached once more into his satchel. This time he began handing out umbrellas.

“What’s this about mate?” Chris asked in confusion as he looked down at the umbrella.

“We have to perform in more ways than one tonight boys,” Robert answered with glee. “Ladies,” he said as he cut a path through the women to the stage. “You’ve all seen Magic Mike, right?” he asked over his shoulder. Some of the men groaned while others laughed.

Robert almost fell forward as he bowed too deeply in front of Cassidy. She covered her mouth with a hand and shook her head. She handed the mike to him and made her exit as the men filed onto the stage. She came close to Ben and his pulse jumped as he saw the telltale mark on her neck. A mark he had left there earlier today. She had attempted to cover it with makeup, but the activities of the evening must have worn some of it off. He grinned as he saw the symbol on her mask matched his. He reached out and skimmed his fingers across her shoulder as she passed.

A frown bloomed into a sly smile as she saw his mask and met his eyes. She gave him a wink before moving on.

With direction from Robert the men lined up onstage two rows deep. John, Tom, Robert, Chris and Ben made up the front row. They followed Robert’s lead and stood with their hands resting on the pommel of their umbrellas between their legs, feet spread slightly.

***

Cassidy squeezed Shannon’s hand as she reached her and Sophie. They giggled as they watched the men take their places on stage. Cassidy kept her eyes on Ben. Just before the music started he found her in the crowd and gave her a crooked smile. The mask obscured his eyes, but she could tell he winked at her by the twitch of his cheek. The women went crazy as the opening notes of “Pony” began to play.

 

_I’m just a bachelor_

_I’m looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

 

The men slowly fell into their own routines Tom and Chris jumped off stage and began grinding against women as they made their way through the crowd. It was hard not to identify Tom by his dance moves alone. His hips snaked in time to the music. He came closer to their trio and Cassidy shouted out in surprise. She nudged Shannon while pointing toward Tom. Shannon sprayed Cassidy with her drink as she saw the matching symbol on his mask. That caught Tom’s attention and he grinned widely as he noticed the same. He zeroed in on Shannon with a smirk that screamed horny devil. He swayed his hips as he reached out to take her hand. He spun her around to press her back to his front as his other arm came around them. Cassidy’s hoot of encouragement was cut short as she felt a warm solid body press to her back. An arm wrapped around her, the hand resting on her abdomen. She smiled and leaned back when she recognized the signet ring on one of the fingers.

“Just once if I have the chance, the things I’ll do to you,” Ben said into her ear along with the song. His voice saying those words sent a ripple through her body. He chuckled darkly as he pressed his lips to the delicate shell of her ear. He had bent his knees slightly so that his pelvis dug deliciously into her rear. She bit her lip as their hips began to move in sync. His lips traveled down her neck, stopping to lick and nip. Cassidy’s breath became short as she felt his growing hardness press into her. She reached up a hand behind her and threaded her fingers into his hair. Ben moaned and dug his teeth into her shoulder in response. Cassidy gasped at the sharp sensation and shivered as he soothed the bite with his tongue.

The song blended into an equally sensual song but by that time neither noticed. Cassidy slid around in Ben’s arms and threaded both her hands through his hair at the nape of his neck. She looked him in the eye as she gave a slight tug. She smiled at the growl of response. He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance. Teeth clacked occasionally from the enthusiasm they both threw into the kiss. Ben’s hands trailed down her back and over her hips until they came to rest on her rear. One large hand each engulfed a cheek. When he gave a quick squeeze, Cassidy responded to the silent request and jumped as he lifted her off her feet. Her legs came around his waist, but not as close as either of them wanted. Ben let out a strangled moan as he shifted her into a fireman carry. She yelped as she was slung over his shoulder. She steadied herself by placing her hands onto his lower back. Her fingers slipped beneath the shirt he wore and skimmed across the muscles beneath.

A soft pat to her behind brought her out of her explorations. She looked up to see they were departing the party, slipping into the darkness of the trees. She grinned and attempted to rub her legs together, but it was difficult dangling across his shoulder.

Soon only the moonlight lit their trek through the grove. Cassidy began to wiggle excitedly as she recognized their route. He finally set her down when they reached the top of the stairs. He kept her close, sliding her along his body as her feet met the ground. He removed her mask and pressed his lips to her forehead before turning to lead them down.


End file.
